


Take 5

by flumpazoid



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flumpazoid/pseuds/flumpazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why do <i>we</i> have to have a date night?" Travis whines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take 5

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 'Gun!'

Therapy is different when they've actually volunteered for it. It's not spitball competitions, betting on who's going to be the first to lose their shit, or claiming the dog ate their homework. They've got to be honest now, that's what they've signed up for.

At best, it's awkward. At worst, it's more vulnerability than either of them can take. Travis is subtle about it. He'll keep his body language open, but his eyes will shutter and anything that comes out of his mouth won't contain more than a shred of truth. Dr Ryan sees it, but the group doesn't seem to notice.

Wes is more obvious, crossed arms and raised chin and stubborn, wounded pride, daring anyone to push him. The group takes it as less of a challenge - TRAVIS takes it as less of a challenge - now that they're doing the whole therapy thing for real.

They still seem to think some things don't apply to them.

"But why do _we_ have to have a date night?" Travis whines.

"I don't get it." Of course the only time Wes is in agreement is when they're both being obtuse. "We're not like the rest of you, we don't..." he makes a vague hand motion that's probably supposed to imply intimacy.

Dr Ryan resists the urge to roll her eyes. Or bash their heads together. Dr Ryan is a _professional_.

"There must have been a time," she says carefully, "when you enjoyed each other's company. When you could spend time together without devolving into sniping at each other."

They're not looking at each other, but they're both listening.

"If you think Paekman was all that was holding you together, you wouldn't have volunteered to come back. Your homework is about rediscovering what you like about each other - what made you connect in the first place."

Wes meets her eyes. "What if that's gone?"

Travis's head snaps up at that. He looks at Wes with raw hurt for a fraction of a second, which Wes completely misses because he's still looking at Dr Ryan.

"I think you've just proved to me why you need to do this."

"Who's Paekman?" Dakota asks.

Dr Ryan sighs.

***

_Take 1_

Wes is paying. Wes picked the venue, Wes made the reservation, Wes told Travis to dress up pretty (ok, he told him to wear a suit), Wes has expensive taste so Wes can get the fucking check.

Travis lets out a low whistle as he looks around. Expensive taste doesn't begin to cover it, this place is dripping in money. It's more flashy than he would've expected from Wes.

Travis is led to the table (of course Wes is already there, Wes is early for everything), and Wes _stands up_ for him. Like he's the girl.

If anyone's the girl in this relationship, it's Wes. Travis's very own Liz Taylor.

The waiter pours water and hands them menus. Travis looks at his once the waiter's left.

"Man, there's no prices on this thing."

"Don't worry," Wes says. "I told you I was paying."

"Just because you're buying dinner doesn't mean I'm putting out. I'm not that kinda girl."

Wes smiles. "You don't like caviar," he reminds Travis.

"I know, I know. I just feel the compulsion when I'm in places like this." Travis looks around. "I wouldn't have thought this is your kinda place."

"It's not," Wes says. "But check out your 4 o'clock."

Travis casually turns his head.

"He hasn't realised she's a hooker yet. And at your 10 o'clock, well..."

"Ooooh, that's a break-up about to happen. She's smart to do it in public, he can't make a scene."

"Yup. And any second now at your 6 o'clock..."

As if on cue, a woman screams "YOU CHEATING SONOVABITCH!" and throws a glass of red wine over her companion for the evening.

Travis grins in delight. "You brought me to the rich people zoo!"

The sommelier arrives, and he and Wes have an involved discussion about New World wines. Travis enjoys the entertainment while he waits for Wes to choose some form of grape that Pocahontas stomped on personally.

As soon as the sommelier leaves, the armed robbers show up. It's like Christmas.

"You bring your service weapon?" Travis asks quietly as pandemonium breaks out. Wes looks serious, but Travis sees the glint in his eye.

"You know I did."

"Then let's get this show on the road, baby."

They draw as one. "LAPD! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

***

The last perp is bundled into a squad car.

"That was fun!"

"And you did it all wearing a suit."

"Yeah man, I feel like James Bond or something. This was an awesome date."

Wes grins. "We should probably go back to the precinct and wrap this up."

***

Travis gets a few once-overs and even a couple of whistles. Wes gets weirdly territorial, but Travis doesn't think too much of it. Wes is Liz, after all.

By the time they've finished, Travis is ready to gnaw his own arm off.

"I'm hungry. You're supposed to buy me dinner."

At this hour, there's not much open. They end up in Denny's, wearing their nice suits, wolfing down breakfast food like it's going out of fashion. Travis even manages to persuade Wes to have a milkshake.

It's a good night.

***

"... and the last guy doesn't realise he's got no bullets left-"

"So all I have to do is distract him long enough for Travis to disarm him-"

"So I smash a plate over his head and he's down for the count-"

"And _that's_ when backup arrives-"

"Late as usual."

Dr Ryan waits for them to settle down. 

"And how was your date?" she asks.

Wes and Travis look at each other.

"We didn't really get a chance to..."

"You know, with the robbery and everything."

"Although," Travis adds, "we did go to Denny's after."

"Your date was in Denny's?" Rozelle couldn't sound more judgemental if she tried. Wes is mildly impressed.

"No, we just ate there. We were hungry, it was late."

"So you didn't actually do the assignment," Dr Ryan clarifies.

They look like a couple of schoolboys being told they're getting detention.

"I expect you to do it this week, understood?"

***

_Take 2_

Travis gets to pick. He isn't sure whether they should actually do their assignment this week. They've got a bad case - it's a brutal murder and Wes recognises the victim's face from his time in Missing Persons. Travis knows he can tell Wes it wasn't his fault until he's blue in the face, but Wes carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and this is one more failure to add to the load. There are circles under his eyes, his hands are trembling and Travis isn't sure if Wes has slept in days.

Dinner and a movie - well, a movie, then dinner, is sounding like it might help.

"I don't want to watch a movie with a raccoon with a machine gun, Travis."

"There's a tree as well, come on Wes, you love trees. Anyway, you agreed that I get to choose."

Wes falls asleep ten minutes into the movie, and no amount of Dolby digital surround sound explosions is going to wake him.

Travis is glad.

Afterwards, he rouses Wes long enough to get him into the passenger seat of his car, then drives him to the hotel. He pulls off Wes's shoes and tucks him into bed. Wes is already falling back asleep so Travis risks a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Wes," he murmurs.

***

"So, how was your date?" Grace asks.

Wes looks embarrassed.

"We didn't get to complete the assignment," Travis says before Wes can open his mouth. "Sorry Dr Ryan, it's just work, you know?"

Dr Ryan looks at them and nods slowly. "If there's anything either of you want to talk about privately, you know you can come to me."

Travis thinks about their vic, thinks about how she died and how horrifying her final moments would've been, and he knows that neither he nor Wes would ever burden anyone else with what they know.

"Thanks," he says, and he sounds sincere.

***

_Take 3_

They get the killer. He was her legal guardian who reported her missing. He was supposed to protect her.

"I am not asking you on a date," Wes says deliberately. "But I plan to have a drink or five, would you care to join me?"

Travis agrees, because drinking together is always better than drinking alone.

***

"Wes told me he loved me."

"I knew it!" Dakota squeals. Clyde and Peter each give Harold a twenty.

"We thought it'd take you longer," Rozelle explains.

"We thought you were already, you know, but we figured you didn't want your boss knowing about it," Peter says.

Wes stares at everyone until they're squirming. Travis wonders if this is something they teach in law school.

"I. Was. Drunk." he says.

"Yeah, and that's when the truth comes out," Harold says, clutching his twenties. Grace shakes her head at him and he reluctantly gives them back.

"I can't believe that you people were betting on-"

Dr Ryan arches an eyebrow.

Wes shuts up.

***

_Take 4_

"We're not going to Disneyland."

"But Wes-"

"NO."

"Fine, we're going to the Dodgers game, then."

***

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers-"

"Travis, shut up."

"Dreaming about the-"

Wes shoves a hotdog in Travis's big fat open mouth.

"Mmph!" Travis protests.

"If I hear any more of that crap - what?" The guy behind Wes is tapping him on the shoulder.

"Did you just call Taylor Swift crap?" He stands up and turns out to be 6'5" of meathead wearing a My Little Pony t shirt.

He cracks his knuckles.

Wes and Travis look at each other.

Travis swallows his hotdog.

***

Wes has a black eye, but the look of unholy glee on his face more than makes up for it.

"Let's see if Pinkie Pie can get you out of this one," he yells as two uniforms drag the man away.

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Look at his t shirt, Travis."

There are, indeed, the words "Pinkie Pie" emblazoned in glitter.

"Dr Ryan's not going to believe this," Travis says.

***

She believes it. There's no such thing as too little credit when it comes to Wes and Travis.

***

_Take 5_

They're raiding the suspect's apartment, rooms being called clear when they hear the click and Travis freezes.

"Wes," he says quietly and nonono, this isn't happening.

"Wes, I think I'm standing on a pressure plate."

***

Kate and Amy find the detonator. It needs a six digit code to disarm it. They hand it over to Bomb Squad.

"Detective Marks, you need to stand still," is their useful advice and Wes would roll his eyes if he wasn't so terrified.

Travis, for his part, seems to be handling the situation well. Until Bomb Squad discover the timer.

Sixty minutes. Enough C4 to blow the entire apartment block to kingdom come.

"We will fix this," Wes promises.

At thirty minutes Wes is in the next room calling Kendall, quietly begging for a miracle where he thinks Travis can't hear.

At fifteen minutes everyone but essential personnel are evacuated. Wes considers himself to be essential personnel.

At ten minutes it becomes "I'm not leaving you."

At five minutes Bomb Squad have to evacuate.

"Go," Travis says.

"What part of 'I'm not leaving you' don't you get?" Wes asks.

"We had a good run, ok? But I need you to go."

"No."

"You said it yourself, Wes - whatever we had is long gone."

"Travis, what the hell are you talking about?"

"In the beginning. What made us connect. You said, what if it's gone?"

Wes smiles. "I was talking about Alex. You always liked her best."

Travis takes a deep breath. "You're so dumb. And I'm only telling you this because I'm about to die, but it was always you, ok? You were kind of it for me. Now get out."

Wes is staring at him. "We've got four minutes to solve this," he says.

They do what they do best, facts and theories flying. Why is the pressure plate by the table instead of near the door, can Travis reach the laptop on the table (yes), can Kendall break into that laptop (another yes), what was their suspect looking for, WHO was their suspect looking for, why the hell weren't they doing this earlier instead of waiting for Bomb Squad to fix everything.

"You were right, Travis," Kendall's voice comes through on the speaker. "His ex-wife's in WitSec and she's got a son named Joseph. Right age to be his."

"Six digit code?" Wes asks.

"Worth a try," Travis says.

The red light on the detonator turns green.

"Think it's safe for me to step off?" Travis asks, his legs suddenly trembling.

He stumbles into Wes's arms, and Wes holds him so tight he gets bruises.

***

"We did our homework," Travis says.

"And how did you find it?"

"I think we made progress," Wes says, a small smile on his face as he looks at Travis. 

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the group?"

Travis smiles back. He kinda wants to take Wes's hand, but not in front of everyone. Not yet. Right now, what's between them is private.

"Not right now."

"You do realise that this is a process, and you're at the start." Yeah, she definitely knows.

"It's ok," he says. "We're in it for the long haul."

**Author's Note:**

> The last take? Totally ripped off, sorry, borrowed, from an episode of Castle. And I don't know what Mr Dumont's first name is so I called him Harold.


End file.
